


Obstinacy

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [19]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Father and daughter, Gen, Hints of racism, Next Generation, Obstinacy, career choices, hints of sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Neal's daughter is obstinate in her desire to train as a knight.





	Obstinacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Obstinacy

“I may be small, but so was your knightmistress, and she was King’s Champion,” Mai, who had inherited the delicate bones and slight stature common to Yamani women but didn’t appreciate Neal pointing that out, reminded him sharply and Neal knew his objection had only spurred his daughter’s obstinate desire to be a knight.


End file.
